TÓCAME
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [LEMON] Kaoru ha decidido entregarse a Kenshin en cuerpo y alma, y ahora... que se ha desnudado para él en la ladera del río, no puede retractarse, aunque él la rechace. Los segundos pasan y él aún no se decide a voltear y aceptar el amor de la chica. El aire huele a sexo y a excitación, la soledad de la noche es el escenario perfecto para tomar a la chica como su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA PARA MI QUERIDÍSIISISISMA AMIGA ZURY HIMURA. ¡APLAUSOS PARA ELLA, POR FAVOR!**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (LÉANLA T.T)**

En vista y considerando que soy un semifracaso escribiendo lemons, he decidido entrar en un entrenamiento arduo e intensivo para soltarme, aunque me cuesta mucho! Es por eso que escribí este experimento, el cual consiste en una serie de minicapítulos (9 en total) cortos e intensos con evidente contenido sexual. Subiré uno cada o dos al día, depende de cómo me vaya.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Cecil Peirce, he decidido que si recibo hartos reviews, subiré antes la el siguiente capítulo. De lo contrario, esperaré un día. Los capítulos ya están escritos, así que no habrán problemas de atrasos.

Eso, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse al pelirrojo de una forma en la que él no podrá negarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Kenshin a aceptar su voluntad?

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Kenshin… —susurró Kaoru dejando caer el gi del pelirrojo. Aquella era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda y un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, era la primera vez que estaba desnuda ante un hombre.

En la orilla del río, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpir, la Luna brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio cubría por completo la rivera. Ese era el momento indicado para entregarse al hombre que amaba.

Kenshin tragó saliva nervioso y se apresuró a darle la espalda. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Kaoru? ¿Por qué? Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y su respiración agitada, sus manos temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni siquiera al acabar con varios hombres de una vez. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Kaoru? —inquirió, atorándose con las palabras.

Sintió cómo ella se acercaba con sus pies descalzos y se detenía justo tras de él. Un silencio abrumador nació entre los dos.

¿Cómo decirle que estaba recurriendo a la única cosa que podía hacer para que se diera cuenta de que ella lo amaba hasta la locura? Sí, esa noche le entregaría su cuerpo a Kenshin, y no porque él hubiera manifestado desearla, sino porque ella misma sentía que no podía vivir un segundo más sin que sus dedos recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel.

—Yo… quiero estar contigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Publicación: 03/04/2014

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Reviews? ¡Recuerden que si llegan hartos subiré en seguida el siguiente!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse al pelirrojo de una forma en la que él no podrá negarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Kenshin a aceptar su voluntad?

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Kenshin retuvo el aire. No podía hacer como que no había entendido, Kaoru estaba completamente desnuda tras él, había visto su cuerpo menudo y níveo hacía sólo unos segundos. Ella se había desnudado para él, quería hacer el amor y que él la tomara como su mujer. ¡Dios, maldita la hora en que se había ofrecido para ir a buscarla! Era demasiado evidente que su tardanza se debía a que estaba tramando algo, debió haber sospechado cuando ella insistió más de una hora para que le prestara su Gi. —Kaoru, vístete por favor…

La azabache tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar ante su rechazo y seguir de pie con su plan. Ya estaba desnuda, no había vuelta atrás, además lo deseaba tanto. Ignoró la petición del pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la espalda arrebatada. —No quiero, te amo… ¿Tú no me quieres?

¡No era eso, demonios! Era sólo que… no estaba listo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer… ¿Por qué ella lo ponía en esa situación? ¡Él no era esa clase de persona! Entonces, sintió las manos de la joven cobrar vida propia y recorrer su torso. Se sentían como lava ardiente sobre su yukata. Si no la detenía podía terminar mal, muy mal. Además, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca. —Kaoru…

—No digas nada —murmuró ella con la voz ronca. Jamás le había escuchado ese tono sensual y sugerente. Era como si se hubiera transformado en alguien más, y estaba comenzando a gustarle. Su cuerpo no era de mentira, y después de todo, él era un hombre—. Deja que te ame esta noche, ¿si?

Tragó otra vez saliva incordiado. Él también la quería, no podía negarlo. La quería cuando ella se aferraba a él con su kimono ajustado y cuando se abrazaba a su espalda durante las travesías, pero no podía corresponderle. No debía corresponderle, él no era tan inmaduro como parecía ser. Era un _hitokiri_, no podía condenar a Kaoru a una vida al lado de un asesino.

Entonces, las manos de Kaoru llegaron hasta sus hombros y bajaron su yukata lentamente, un poco primero, y luego más hasta que se la arrebató por completo. Bajó el rostro consternado e intentando encontrar más razones para escapar de ella, pero de repente se descubrió siendo incapaz de continuar.

Kaoru había ganado, él también quería.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! O LLEGARÁ TOMOE Y LO ARRUINARÁ TODO, MUAHAHAHA

* * *

_Publicación: 03/04/2014_


	3. Chapter 3

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron reviews! Hoy continuaré con los cortos :3**

**Un abrazo a todas!**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse al pelirrojo de una forma en la que él no podrá negarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Kenshin a aceptar su voluntad?

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cubrió las manos de Kaoru con las suyas violentamente y se volteó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Recorrió su cuerpo completamente, su cabello negro y húmero goteando por sus hombros y oliendo a gloria, sus ojos azul mar demasiado llenos de una pasión contenida y salvaje por él, sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales. El resto era historia…

Sus hombros delicados y suaves sostenían dos generosos y jóvenes pechos que pedían a gritos que los tomara y los besara. Sus pezones estaban erguidos, estaba excitada, podía sentir el olor y la humedad entremedio de sus piernas sin siquiera tocar. Su cintura era pequeña y lucía una voluptuosa retaguardia, firme y redonda, como siempre había imaginado que era.

Era demasiado. Inhaló, exhaló, la miró profundamente a los ojos y susurró: —Perdóname… —Solo entonces, se permitió besarla. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la jaló hacia él.

Ante el asalto brutal del pelirrojo, jadeó. Sí, era justo como había imaginado que sería un beso de Kenshin: Intenso, caliente, salvaje, vivo, casi podía sentir que sus labios palpitaban en contacto con los suyos. Era una invasión que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Él la besaba en la comisura, luego mordía sus labios y volvía a plantarle besos por toda la boca. Finalmente metió su lengua para transformar el beso en un beso de verdad, un beso de amantes. Tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para poder corresponder ante tal poderoso gesto de devoción. Entonces, él la abrazó y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, sus senos fueron oprimidos por su pecho y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

Había comenzado, al fin sería una mujer en brazos de Kenshin.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**AL FIN COMENZO! Disculpen lo cortito de este chapy, pero en una hora subiré el siguiente que es como el doble o triple de largo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse al pelirrojo de una forma en la que él no podrá negarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Kenshin a aceptar su voluntad?

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—Kaoru… —musitó Kenshin acalorado—. Oh, Kaoru… ¿Por qué me haces esto? —demandó saber en un suspiro mientras recorría su espalda abiertamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no tomar sus glúteos y levantarla de lleno para que abriera las piernas y sus sexos pudieran encontrarse.

La aludida se separó de él y tomó aire, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y admitió: —Porque quiero hacerlo contigo y tú me ignoras…

Él la besó otra vez y articuló como pudo. —No quería hacerte esto…

—Hacerme qué… —preguntó la chica mientras Kenshin besaba su cuello y su clavícula—. Hazlo por favor, hazme lo que quieras…

Oh, no necesitaba decirlo. Lo había deseado tanto y finalmente tenía su permiso. Es que ella era una inconsciente, lo había provocado hasta el cansancio sin decirle que estaba dispuesta a que él la tomara de esa forma. Una cosa era que lo amara, otra muy diferente era que quisiera ser su mujer. El amor de un hitokiri no era como el amor del resto de los civiles.

—Luego no te arrepientas… —advirtió y la chica rio.

¿Arrepentirse? No después de haberlo buscado hasta el punto de desnudarse ante él en la ladera del río durante un viaje a las afueras de la ciudad. —No lo creo, Kenshin…

Amaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Kaoru, sobretodo si tenía ese tinte de excitación y ansia. Quería escucharlo otra vez, quería que ella lo dijera hasta el agotamiento. Ya que ella estaba dispuesta, todas sus barreras desaparecieron y se permitió cogerla al fin del trasero y levantarla. Ella, instintivamente, arrimó las piernas a su cintura, permitiendo que su sexo rozara por encima de la ropa su abultado miembro y que sus senos saltaran al compás de sus movimientos. Desde ese punto podía tocarlos y disfrutarlos sin reparos, pero no se lo permitió. Ella clamaría por sus manos en los pezones, mientras él la penetrara con fuerza.

Estaba totalmente erecto y su pene pulsaba y se retorcía en busca de la entrepierna caliente y jugosa de la chica. Su nariz estaba aturdida con el olor de la excitación de Kaoru y su boca comenzaba a salivar. La necesitaba, la quería ya, lista y dispuesta, completamente perdida en la pasión y el desenfreno.

Amasó con fuerza los glúteos de la chica y los separó para tocarla entremedio de sus muslos. Primero caliente, después humero, palpitante y ansioso. Ella ya había cruzado el umbral de la razón, como estaba, jamás opondría resistencia. Caminó con ella a cuestas hasta un árbol y la apoyó ahí. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se recostó completamente en él, aún con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura. Sintió como él dejó de rozarla en su sexo y la abrazaba fuertemente. Pasó un segundo y luego otro, y él aún la miraba de esa forma.

—¿Y ahora, Kenshin…?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_¡Hola, espero me disculpen por la tardanza! Acabo de llegar a casa :3 Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews!_

* * *

_Publicación: 04/04/2014_


	5. Chapter 5

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse al pelirrojo de una forma en la que él no podrá negarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Kenshin a aceptar su voluntad?

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Él sonrió de medio lado y Kaoru sintió su corazón dar un salto. Era tan atractivo, tan masculino, tan hermoso… Debía estar loca para no enamorarse de él a primera vista y para no desearlo de esa forma abismal. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que él le hiciera esa noche. Ya no podía decir que no…

Intentó respirar profundo ante el nerviosismo de que él la invadiera de improviso. Él la observaba en silencio y lo único que provocaba era generar expectativas sobre lo que haría. No podía adivinarlo, era como si él se hubiera transformado en un hombre completamente impredecible.

Kenshin plantó los ojos en su abdomen, subía y bajaba con la agitada respiración de la azabache, y con él sus redondos y perfectos senos, los cuales parecían saltar en ese cuerpo jadeante. Llevó sus manos hacia el de la izquierda y lo abrazó completamente, con su pulgar en el centro de la excitación. Sí, era tan firme y blando como había soñado que sería. Masajeó suavemente al principio y luego perdió el control, con la otra mano tomó el otro y jaló de ambos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento violento que a la chica parecía no disgustarle. De hecho, se arqueaba y le ofrecía que los devorara con la boca, mientras exhalaba repetidas veces intentando no decir su nombre.

Bien, si ella lo deseaba no había que hacerla esperar. Capturó uno con sus labios y lo recorrió con la lengua hasta que llegó al pezón; mordisqueó, relamió y jugueteó con él, y a ella le gustó. Se revolvía más, movía las caderas y golpeaba su sexo con el suyo.

—Estoy lista… —informó en un dulce y tímido susurro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y USTEDES? ¿ESTÁN LISTAS?**

* * *

**Publicación: 05/04/2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse al pelirrojo de una forma en la que él no podrá negarse. ¿Estará dispuesto Kenshin a aceptar su voluntad?

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Kenshin levantó el rostro y sonrió, aún con las manos en los húmedos pechos de la azabache. Kaoru se derritió ante aquella sonrisa orgullosa, maliciosa y socarrona. La sangre de asesino recorría sus venas y ella quería sentir lo que significaba ser la mujer de un hitokiri cuanto antes.

Llevó dos dedos hasta su boca y los humedeció. Sin dejar de mirarla, bajó la mano hasta su sexo y acarició su clítoris, casi sin tocarlo. Kaoru se sobresaltó y su piel se erizó por completo, casi sintió frío ante la invasión, pero cuando él lo hizo otra vez y se quedó ahí, masajeando, los escalofríos desaparecieron y se transformaron en calor, en movimiento y en un ardor que quemaba al borde de la desesperación. Descubrió entonces el verdadero placer, ese que venía de la mano de un hombre acariciando e inmiscuyéndose en lo más profundo de la intimidad de una mujer.

—Kenshin… —gimió, pero él no se detuvo. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias sin perder contacto visual con ella, la miraba imponente y disfrutaba de su vulnerabilidad—. Ah… Kenshin…

Oh, sí… sintió cómo ella llevaba sus tímidas manos hasta él y frotaba su abdomen con locura. Recorría sus pectorales, presionaba y acariciaba con dureza, con fervor, con obsesión. Tocaba sus tetillas también erectas e intentaba jalarlas con desesperación. Le gustaba llevarla a ese estado, escuchar sus gemidos y que se revolviera al borde de perder la fuerza y la voluntad.

—¡Kenshin! —gritó ella, y sólo eso bastó para que bruscamente se apartara y la abrazara, volviéndola a poner en el piso—. No, no me dejes…

Por supuesto que no lo haría. De hecho, comenzó a desatarse el nudo de la hakama. Kaoru, al ver lo que hacía, llevó sus manos hasta la prenda y lo ayudó a bajarla sin dejar de mirar. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, el tiempo se detuvo.

El pelirrojo ahogó una sonrisa al notarla indecisa. Ella no sabía si permitirse sólo mirar o tocarlo de una vez. Quería hacerlo, lo veía en sus ojos, su mirada oceánica recorría su miembro una y otra vez. Solo bastó que sacara levemente la lengua y mojara sus labios para que decidiera darle el empujón que necesitaba. Tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su miembro, el resto fue por iniciativa propia.

Primero con premura, luego con devoción y finalmente con desenfreno, ella acarició desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, haciéndolo cada vez mejor. No pudo hacer más que entregarse al placer que le causaba saber que era ella la que estaba tocándolo de esa manera y sin pudor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rindió ante la chica.

Sí, Kaoru nunca había visto algo como eso. El miembro de Kenshin era bestial, como su naturaleza reprimida y su temperamento de exhitokiri. Monumental, ancho y duro, no podía imaginárselo dentro suyo, no era posible, pero aún así lo deseaba. Su entrepierna latía y clamaba por tenerlo dentro, pero no lo permitiría todavía. Sintió cómo el pelirrojo saltó de su lugar cuando comenzó a frotarlo con su saliva y los propios jugos que él liberaba.

—Kaoru… basta —ordenó, pero la chica no obedeció. Ignoró totalmente su orden hasta el punto de agacharse y meterlo de lleno en su boca.

Siempre había querido hacerlo, lo deseaba cada vez que le miraba la entrepierna y cada vez que lo descubría escrutándola fijamente. Era hora de que le demostrara por qué había hecho una buena elección al decidir tomarla como su mujer.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO! CHICAS, DISCÚLPENME.. ME TRANSFIGURÉ CUANDO ACTUALICÉ. EL FIC ES ORIGINAL RUROUNI KENSHIN, PERO LO ADAPTÉ PARA LAS AMIGAS DEL FANDOM DE INUYASHA. ESPERO NO LES HAYA QUITADO MUCHO LAS PASIONES! UN ABRASÍSISISISMO, SOBRETODO A ROGUE85 POR AVISAR SOBRE MI ESTUPIDEZ HUMANA, JAJAJA Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**Publicación: 05/04/2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse a Kenshin en cuerpo y alma, y ahora... que se ha desnudado para él en la ladera del río, no puede retractarse, aunque él la rechace. Los segundos pasan y él aún no se decide a voltear y aceptar el amor de la chica. El aire huele a sexo y a excitación, la soledad de la noche es el escenario perfecto para tomar a la chica como su mujer.

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Iba a protestar cuando ella lo invadió con la boca en ese lugar, iba a levantarla y a decirle que no era necesario. Iba incluso a disculparse con ella, ya que no era necesario que hiciera algo tan bajo como eso para complacerlo, pero cuando ella comenzó a mover su lengua y a succionar, no pudo más que dejarlo pasar y disfrutarlo.

Tomó sus cabellos y acarició su cabeza, mientras ella masajeaba con sus labios la extensión de su miembro. Su boca hervía y le provocaba sensaciones que no sabía que existían. Le gustó sentirse vulnerable ante ella, y sobretodo que ella tomara el control de esa manera tan descarada. Lo que estaba haciéndole no tenía nombre, era el paraíso. Una forma muy diferente de vivir el placer, sobretodo en ese mundo de porquería.

Disfrutó las caricias de ella y permitió que sus manos se aferraran a sus glúteos mientras lo hacía, y que lo rasguñaran de vez en cuando. Ella era tan intensa, tan aguda, tan viva que lo descompensaba, no podía decirle que no, no lograba juntar la voluntad suficiente para detenerla y penetrarla, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Entonces, el placer aumentó de repente y supo que era el momento. Si no era en ese instante no sería nunca. Acomodó el cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja y la invitó a levantarse, con los ojos dilatados la abrazó y la aferró a su cuerpo palpitante. Entonces, volvió a acariciarla y a descubrir sus formas, volvió a besarla y a sentir el sabor de su propia excitación en sus labios. Ella se dejó hacer, dejó que la recorriera, dejó que la presionara contra el árbol y que la levantara otra vez.

Tampoco opuso resistencia cuando metió sus dedos dentro de ella para ver qué tan húmeda y lista estaba, ni cuando masajeó su clítoris para volver a excitarla hasta que le rogara que la hiciera suya.

Y así fue, luego de unos minutos de intenso trabajo, ella finalmente no pudo más. —Kenshin, ahora… por favor. ¡No puedo más!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**DOS CAPÍTULOS JUNTOS! ES QUE AMÉ SUS REVIEWS... MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDÍSIMAS! LO QUE MÁS ME GUSTA ES QUE CASI LAS CONOZCO A TODAS LAS QUE ESCRIBIERON... UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODAS, Y DE ANTEMANO LES DIGO. EL CAP. 8 ES EL MEJOR :3**

* * *

**Publicación: 05/04/2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

Kaoru ha decidido entregarse a Kenshin en cuerpo y alma, y ahora... que se ha desnudado para él en la ladera del río, no puede retractarse, aunque él la rechace. Los segundos pasan y él aún no se decide a voltear y aceptar el amor de la chica. El aire huele a sexo y a excitación, la soledad de la noche es el escenario perfecto para tomar a la chica como su mujer.

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Kaoru había demostrado ser una mujer excepcional en la intimidad, y él no podía ser menos. Debía complacerla de todas las formas que ella ordenara. Llevó su miembro hasta el sexo de ella y lo rozó suavemente. Ella jadeó enloquecida. —¡Kenshin! —reclamó ansiosa.

Quería torturarla de la misma forma en que ella lo había torturado a él, pero intentó detener sus instintos y obedecer. Llevó su pene otra vez hasta la entrepierna de la chica y lo ubicó en la entrada de su vagina. Sólo bastaba un poco de fuerza para que entrara por completo y le quitara la virginidad.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo besó. —Por favor —rogó con los ojos cerrados encima de sus labios, y Kenshin obedeció. Lo metió lenta y profundamente hasta que tocó fondo y se quedó ahí. La miró expectante, ella sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a mecerse sobre él.

Toda la pasión que había contenido para no voltearla y hacerla suya contra el árbol hasta derramar su semilla se desató. Tomó sus glúteos y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente, como ella secretamente le ordenaba con su mirada. Oh, sus ojos azul mar dilatados, su boca entreabierta e invadida de suspiros, sus pechos bailando con propiedad entre ellos y la estrechez de su sexo. Ella era la combinación perfecta entre amor, pasión y locura.

La amaba, sobretodo cuando exhalaba su nombre y se humedecía por sus caricias; la amaba desde antes que ella tomara la determinación de ofrecerse como su mujer y lo recibiera jadeante. Oh, ¡cuánto la amaba, cuán imbécil había sido por intentar negarlo! No sabía cómo había podido esperar tanto tiempo sin hundirse entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Kenshin… Kenshin… ¡Kenshin! —susurraba ella cada vez que lo recibía en su interior.

—Otra vez, dilo… mi nombre.

—Kenshin…

Sonrió libidinosamente, sin poder estar conforme, quería más. —¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

El placer aumentaba con cada embestida y la excitación se hacía incontrolable cuando ella intentaba detener el frenesí de sus senos enloquecidos, tomándolos y tocándose mientras gritaba su nombre.

La azabache contuvo el aire, intentando no sufrir ante el consecutivo ataque del pelirrojo. Es que de repente sentía tanto placer que pensaba que iba a morir, quería detenerlo, quería que parara, pero luego él salía y ella lo necesitaba otra vez. Entonces tenía que admitir que no quería que se detuviera, que le gustaba que cada embestida fuese más intensa que la anterior y que fuesen infinitas.

El sexo con Kenshin era increíble, ¡pamplinas eso de que la primera vez no era buena! Los soldados no eran como los hombres de era era, eran intensos, malvados y salvajes, y Kenshin había sido el mejor de ellos. La combinación perfecta entre asesino y humano, entre amor y pasión, entre lujuria y placer.

De repente, sintió como que ya no resistía, era demasiado, no podía, iba a… No, no era la muerte, era sólo el final, el límite de su resistencia. El orgasmo llegó en un gran suspiro, en una lágrima risueña y en un torrente de ardorosos fluidos. Miró a Kenshin, pero el aún estaba en la cima, intentando no jadear demasiado alto. Luego de un fugaz momento, él pareció venirse junto con ella. Cerró los ojos y una cálida sensación invadió su vagina. Él estaba derramándose en su interior, era suyo, completamente suyo.

Cuando el calor comenzó a perderse en el frío aire de la noche, Kaoru aún estaba de pie abrazándose a Kenshin. No quería perderlo, tenía miedo de que aquello hubiese sido solo un sueño. No quería que él volviera a ser el mismo exhitokiri tímido y evasivo de siempre.

No, no otra vez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Quiero saber qué les pareció! Además, queda un lindo capítulo :3**

* * *

**Publicación: 05/04/2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

**Kaoru ha decidido entregarse a Kenshin en cuerpo y alma, y ahora... que se ha desnudado para él en la ladera del río, no puede retractarse, aunque él la rechace. Los segundos pasan y él aún no se decide a voltear y aceptar el amor de la chica. El aire huele a sexo y a excitación, la soledad de la noche es el escenario perfecto para tomar a la chica como su mujer.**

**TÓCAME**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—¿Kaoru? —lo escuchó hablar dulcemente. Levantó el rostro y lo miró dubitativa, preparándose para lo peor—. Hace frío… —Acto seguido, él caminó desnudo e imponente hasta el Gi que estaba regado en el piso y se lo puso sobre los hombros con una sonrisa—. Te enfermarás.

Esa sonrisa no podía ser fría. Aunque había vuelto a ser tan cortés como solía, no habían regresado a esa fatídica fase de amigos. —Te amo… —admitió ella.

Él se quedó callado y bajó el rostro, deshaciendo el contacto entre sus miradas. Por primera vez, Kaoru Kamiya quiso morir de verdad, casi podía sentir cómo un abismo de tristeza la absorbía sin control.

Entonces, él levantó la vista y la clavó en ella definitivamente. —Yo también… —dijo seguro y sin titubear—. Perdóname por no decírtelo hasta ahora…

Ella sonrió sencillamente. —No importa, nunca es demasiado tarde. —Entonces, volvieron a perderse en el preludio de otro encuentro.

**FIN**

* * *

**AL FIN HA TERMINADO! CHICAS, HA SIDO UN GUSTO ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, SON TODAS MUY SIMPÁTICAS Y AGRADABLES, ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CON SUS REVIEWS :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y BUENO, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE VUELVA CON MÁS LEMONS. **

**También las dejo invitadas a leer mis otros fics de la serie: El lemón: "Mírame", "Réquiem para un Vampiro", Enamorarte de Nuevo y el lime "Bohemio Enamorado" (SanoMegumi) ¡Disfrútenlas!**

* * *

**PUBLICACIÓN: 15/04/2014**


End file.
